1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baitcasting reel, and more particularly to an improvement in a baitcasting reel in which a detachable member is disposed laterally of a reel body or forms part of a lateral wall of the reel body. With the detachable member detached from the reel body, the latter presents an opening through which a spool may be removed. A locking device is provided to lock the detachable member to the reel body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baitcasting reel as constructed above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 2-81172, for example. This reel has a disc-shaped detachable member, a reel body defining a circular opening opposed to one side of a spool, and a latch type locking device pivotable into and out of engagement with a peripheral inner wall of the opening and a peripheral outer wall of the detachable member. The detachable member may be rotated to become loose from or tight to the reel body.
In one type of commercially available baitcasting reels, a side plate (detachable member) extending from a region of a level winder to a rear end region is separable from a reel body. The separation is achieved by manipulating a plurality of bolts flocking device) extending transversely through the reel body.
Compared with this type of reel on the market, the reel disclosed in the above publication allows the detachable member to be detached or locked in place by manipulating a single component, thus providing the advantage of a quick and easy detaching or locking operation. However, this construction requires the detachable member to have a disc shape, and the reel body to define an opening for receiving the detachable member. In addition, the latch type locking device must be formed between the reel body and detachable member. All this requires a relatively high degree of precision. Thus, there is room for improvement in terms of cost and manufacturing precision.
With this prior construction, it is necessary to provide a dimensional control for an outside diameter of the detachable member and an inside diameter of the opening to the extent of allowing relative rotation and yet precluding chattering therebetween. The locking device also requires a relatively high degree of precision to enable separation and locking through a predetermined amount of rotation of the detachable member.
Furthermore, with the reel disclosed in the above-noted publication, it is difficult to form the opening of the reel body in shapes other than circular for receiving the detachable member. It is also difficult to inspect components, e.g. the level winder, other than the spool. In this sense too, there is room for improvement.
The reel found on the market allows the detachable member to be detached or attached without any problem by manipulating the bolts even where the detachable member is shaped to cover a side of the reel body. According to this construction, however, a plurality of bolt heads (control knobs) project laterally of the reel body to impair smoothness to the touch. Further, since the bolts extend through the reel body, spaces must be secured in the reel body for receiving these bolts.